Tobias
by TheVirginian
Summary: Warum sollte eine so begabte Hexe wie Eileen Prince einen Mann heiraten, den alle nur als tobsüchtigen Grobian darstellen? Eine etwas andere Betrachtung aus Severus' Augen. Oneshot


_Liebe Leserinnen und Leser, ein weiterer Oneshot für zwischendurch. Ich mag mich einfach nicht damit abfinden, daß eine so schlaue Frau wie Eileen Prince einen angeblich nur grobschlächtigen, einfältigen Muggel erwählt haben soll. Er kämpft und sein Sohn noch viel mehr._

_Die Erzählung spielt relativ am Anfang von Severus' Zeit in Hogwarts; später wäre dies so sicher nicht mehr möglich gewesen. Gute Unterhaltung bei…_

**Tobias**

Als der Zug in den Bahnhof einfährt, durchzuckt mich ein seltsames Gefühl unvernünftiger Vorfreude. Eigentlich völlig unmöglich – ich hasse Ferien und besonders die zu Weihnachten. Natürlich hätte ich in der Schule bleiben können; das tun zwar nicht viele Schüler, aber es ist möglich.

Meine Mutter hat geschrieben, daß sie mich sehen möchte, „gern bei sich hätte zum Fest", wie sie es formuliert hat. Was mir Überraschung und Entsetzen zugleich bescherte und mir kleine Schauer ungläubiger Freude über den Rücken jagte, waren die steilen Buchstaben, in denen „Grüße von Deinem Vater" ganz am Ende des Pergamentes gekritzelt worden war.

Das ist vollkommen untypisch für ihn und kommt einem Ausbruch gleich; er ist rauh, hart und jähzornig – nichts, wonach man sich sehnen würde.

Meine Mutter weiß mit ihm umzugehen, meistens jedenfalls, obwohl sie ihm zuliebe keine Magie benützt und das Leben eines ärmlichen Muggels führt. Daß ich nach Hogwarts, auf die berühmte Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei gehen darf, grenzt an ein Wunder, aber die Aussicht (die alle Eltern beflügelt), mir „etwas Besseres" bieten zu können, hat ihn schließlich überzeugt.

Und ich bemühe mich, in vielen Fächern bin ich Klassenerster – ganz im Verborgenen trage ich die winzige Hoffnung, daß er doch irgendwie stolz auf mich ist, auch, wenn er das nie zeigt und Zauberei als etwas Anrüchiges ablehnt.

Mit einem Ruck kommt der Zug zum Stehen. In meinen Gliedmaßen kribbelt es verräterisch, während ich mich im Gedränge nach draußen schiebe, stets bemüht, niemanden zu streifen.

So muß sich eine Vergiftung mit Blauem Eisenhut anfühlen. Gerade eben habe ich noch darüber gelesen in 'Komplexe Zaubertränke, Band eins', einem Buch, das mir Professor Slughorn, Hogwarts' Tränkemeister, empfohlen hat. Fehlt nur noch –

– Da! Eiswasser füllt meine Adern.

Hochgewachsene, muskulöse Gestalt, makellos gegeltes, lackschwarzes Haar, die Lederjacke, die schon seit seiner Geburt in seinem Besitz sein muß…

_Er_ ist gekommen, mich vom Bahnhof abzuholen.

Unfaßbar.

Sekundenlang bleibe ich reglos stehen, gelähmt vor Schreck, was er hier will und daß ihn jemand von den Zauberern verspotten könnte.

Dann hebt er den Arm.

Er hat mich erspäht.

Seine Lippen teilen sich, um mich zu rufen, aber ich bin schon bei ihm. Das wäre doch zuviel des Guten, wenn mich mein ungeschliffener Muggelvater vor all den anderen aus der Menge brüllen würde.

Wir fixieren einander; seine stechenden Augen spiegeln unergründliche Emotionen, aber sie sind lebendig, nicht kalt wie meine, und ich muß mir erst ins Gedächtnis rufen, wie man… _Freude_? … über diesen besonderen Anlaß zeigen kann.

Innerlich bin ich aufgewühlt. Will ich zulassen, daß mich sentimentale Gefühle überwältigen, nur weil mich jemand am Bahnhof erwartet hat?

Nicht _jemand_, mein _Vater_…

Tobias' Augen reflektieren meine eigene Unsicherheit; er schlägt mir der Einfachheit halber erst einmal rauh auf die Schulter und grummelt: „Komm, deine Mutter wartet."

Mit gewaltigen Schritten stapft er vor mir her. Wir gehen zu Fuß bis zu dem Block, ab dem er uns zur Feier des Tages eine Busfahrkarte gönnt.

„Marty hätt' mir's Auto geliehen, aber er muß 'ne kranke Tante aus Sonstwo abholen", erklärt er knapp, und als ich ihn unauffällig von der Seite her anlinse, begreife ich, daß er mir schrecklich gern mit einem Auto imponiert hätte, obwohl er nicht einmal eine Fahrerlaubnis besitzt.

„Das macht nichts", sage ich automatisch. Tatsächlich bin ich so überwältigt von der Tatsache, erstens überhaupt, zweitens von _Tobias_ abgeholt zu werden, daß meine Konzentration zu nichts anderem mehr fähig ist.

Den Rest des Weges fahren wir schweigend. Ich spüre seinen Blick, wenn er glaubt, ich betrachte die vorbeiziehende Häuserlandschaft, und ich lunsche verstohlen aus den Augenwinkeln zu ihm, wenn er wegsieht.

Seine Hände sind schwielig und tragen Spuren von Öl, aber er ist rasiert und sieht beinahe verwegen aus mit diesen Augen.

Ich ertappe mich dabei, wie ich mir wünsche, ganz unbefangen mit ihm umgehen zu können. Doch dafür ist zuviel geschehen.

Aber er ist zum Bahnhof gekommen, obwohl er mit Magie nichts anfangen kann, sie sogar verabscheut.

Ich bin magisch – und sein Sohn.

Billige Bestechung? _Raffinierte_ Bestechung, wenn schon.

Ich sehne mich nach seiner Anerkennung, obschon es mir leicht von den Lippen geht, daß ich auf seine Meinung nichts gebe.

Die letzten Yards gehen wir zu Fuß. Spinners End – mein schäbiges, haßgeliebtes Zuhause.

„In der Küche, Severus, Toby", ruft Eileens Stimme, als wir das heruntergekommene Häuschen betreten.

Ich nicke gehorsam, doch das kann sie nicht sehen.

Bevor ich gehe, wende ich mich zögernd um. In mir brennt es, tobt es, kämpfen zwei Seelen heldenhaft miteinander, ich möchte gerne, aber ich kann es nicht, der Graben zu tief, oder ist es eine Kluft? – da macht er zwei Schritte auf mich zu, so daß ich mich zwingen muß, nicht aus Gewohnheit zurückzuweichen.

Mein Herz setzt einen Schlag aus, als er mich beinahe grob in die Arme zieht. Er riecht nach schwerem Leder, Tabak, Maschinenöl und jener billigen Seife, die bei uns immer am Waschbecken liegt.

„Gut, daß du hier bist, Severus", sagt er rauh, und ich stehe stocksteif, unfähig, die Umarmung zu erwidern, obgleich ich eigentlich will.

In mir jedoch tost es, brodelt und wirbelt.

Tobias sagt nichts, das er nicht meint.

Vielleicht ist es doch nur ein Graben, der uns trennt.

Finis.

_Vielen Dank an J.K. Rowling für die Erfindung dieser inspirierenden Charaktere._

Meinungen und Anregungen sind herzlich willkommen.


End file.
